Journal of Mathaira excerpts May 2 to May 31
by cumspiritik
Summary: Being the Account of my Adventures and Discoveries on the Lost Island of Dinotopia


Journal of Mathaira, traveling hatchery worker, Dinotopia  
  
Bonabba  
  
May 2  
  
It is six days since the beginning of the Habitat Conference. Having returned to my pod home only this morning after attending the Conference I have yet to return the contents of my pack to their proper places. As a traveling hatchery worker providing my services to numerous saurian species, my attendance at the Conference was deemed necessary by both Brokehorn and the Bonabba Hatchery in order to discuss with the Habitat Partners the availability of each region's resources to provide preferred nesting materials for each species. With the exception of the dolphins, who could not be present due to logistical reasons, the representatives of each biological region were able to assure me of adequate nesting materials being available for Hatchery needs.  
  
At this twilight hour I have already begun preparing for my forthcoming journey to the Romano Hatchery located on the northwestern shore of Dinotopia in order to discuss with Giorgio and Maria the type of nesting materials which the Habitat Partners found in abundance within their respective regions. Desiring to protect the biological specimens not found in abundance this year, those will not be used for nesting materials until new seeds can be planted, tended, and allowed to flourish.  
  
In lieu of returning to Bonabba with the caravan traveling from the Temple Ruins at the base of the Backbone Mountains, my friend ShadowStriker escorted me through the Rainy Basin. His knowledge of the territory compensated for the Basin's lack of trails and its many difficult river crossings which tends to hinder the caravans. In spite of being challenged by a young male Carnotaurus at a river crossing we arrived at the Vertabrae Bridge spanning the Polongo River a full day before the caravan, which is due tomorrow morning according to the Dimorphodon message runner who arrived at the Sauropod Barns this afternoon.  
  
Though the village residents are accustomed to ShadowStriker's presence many saurians and humans traveling through Bonabba are somewhat uneasy around the Tyrannosaur warrior. Out of deference to them ShadowStriker has bedded down for the night among the fragrant orchard trees alongside Bonabba's Gardens on the Basin side. As my pod home is adjacent to the Gardens on the village side I can often smell from the orchard the delicate scent of pear blossoms, apple blossoms, and peach blossoms in the Spring as the gentle breezes carry their scent through my open window to lull me to sleep upon my retiring for the night.  
  
May 3  
  
Though I generally arise shortly after dawn as the sun's pinkish-yellow light filters through my eastern window, weariness from my recent journey left me sleeping later than usual deep within my nest bed. I was rudely awakened by a combination of piercing shrieks, high-pitched giggles, a deep rumbling sound not quite a growl but curiously resembling a laugh, and bright sunlight shining full upon my face. Perceiving that the commotion generated from the direction of the Gardens I sensed that something was amiss in that vicinity. I hastily opened the hatch door to descend the ladder-steps, my feet bare, my tunic rumpled, and my hair quite disheveled.  
  
The short winding path led me to the Gardens where I was confronted by a tense situation. A group of humans stood along the fringes of the orchard shrieking and shouting and gesturing wildly. Maia and Thistlebud stood nearby having heard the commotion from the Hatchery beyond the Sauropod Barns, both trying in vain to calm the distraught group who, not being able to understand the language of the Maisaura and the Ovinutrix, were becoming almost as distressed over their presence as they were over the scene in the orchard.  
  
"Who are these people?", I asked gesturing to Thistlebud as I approached her.  
  
She answered likewise as she indicated the group, pointing with her claws, "Newly arrived dolphinbacks traveling by caravan to Waterfall City."  
  
I approached the group slowly, greeting them and holding out my extended hand, "Breathe deep, seek peace," which seemed to calm them somewhat though not enough to divert their attention from the activity within the orchard.  
  
Though I sympathized with the adults' distress I attempted to stifle a laugh though somewhat unsuccessfully. For my eyes beheld a group of human children, obviously the offspring of the dolphinback adults, totally uninhibited and unafraid of the massive creature among the pear trees, none other than ShadowStriker. His enormous head was bent low to the ground, his dagger-like teeth clearly visible though not in threat but in laughter, the source of the strange rumbling I had heard earlier. The young ones had woven a garland of fallen pear blossoms, fashioning it into a neck wreath, and were attempting to place it over ShadowStriker's head, each attempt finding it not quite long enough and requiring the addition of more fallen blossoms.  
  
I quickly gave the parents what I hoped was a reassuring glance before joining ShadowStriker and the children among the pear trees. Having fashioned many garlands and neck wreaths of this type I offered, "Let me help you," to which the children readily agreed. Together we placed the pear blossom neck wreath over ShadowStriker's head, the Tyrannosaur warrior giving me a friendly growl at seeing the supressed laughter upon my face.  
  
Seeing that the situation was firmly in control the dolphinback parents relaxed somewhat but were obviously relieved when I ushered the children back to them. "Why don't you take them to the Puppet Theater", I indicated the pod building across the pond and central green, "There's an early morning show there called 'Little Simon and the Tyrannosaur' that children really like." It was not to my surprise that they hastily headed in that direction.  
  
At this point ShadowStriker and I must have presented quite a sight amidst the orchard, the Tyrannosaur warrior wearing a delicate pear blossom wreath about his massive neck, myself barefoot in a rumpled tunic, my tousled hair adorned with fallen pear blossoms. We shared laughter, not at the dolphinbacks but at ourselves, the sound echoing throughout the peaceful village. ShadowStriker's deep rumbling growl-laugh mingled with my own quiet giggles, combining into a harmonious melody, despite our different species our hearts beating as one.  
  
Shortly after the orchard incident, the convoy of armored sauropods carrying the Conference attendees crossed the Vertabrae Bridge from the Basin. Meeting the caravan as they disembarked at the Sauropod Barns, I was able to speak with Ulf Jensen regarding a particular item carried by the convoy. He willingly agreed to give me the contents of one of the baskets bore by Koro Kidinga which had fortunately not been needed on the return trip through the Basin -- a basket containing smoked eels. After having the basket delivered to ShadowStriker at the orchard I headed to the Tea Tower for a breakfast of C. tluca pancakes and cold pear juice, both of us breaking our fast.  
  
The remainder of the day was spent in preparation for travel to the Romano Hatchery, a journey which ShadowStriker will accompany me on, albeit with caution. We plan to take a circuitous route, traveling not directly to the Hatchery but also to other Dinotopian settlements within the northwest quadrant. We will set forth tomorrow at first light to journey to the Deep Lake area.  
  
Treetown  
  
May 4 - Holiday of the Sacred Wells  
  
Having set forth on our journey as dawn's light crept into the eastern sky we traveled steadily along the rivers edge, our travel hastened by ShadowStriker's willingness to bear my pack, enabling me to increase my pace yet having no effect at all on slowing his long stride even as we ascended the Backbone Mountains. Traveling at this rate we were able to reach Treetown in time for the feast celebrating the Holiday of the Sacred Wells which Norah graciously supervised. I was able to partake of the bountiful offerings of the feast while ShadowStriker caught his meal of fish from Deep Lake.  
  
That afternoon ShadowStriker and I accompanied the residents of this mountain village to participate in the rituals observed on this day, the Holiday of the Sacred Wells. An annual event at the sacred well located near Treetown, similar rituals also take place at various sacred wells located in other regions of the Island.  
  
Each invididual, saurian and human alike, bore as many empty vessels as possible. I saw quite a variety being carried, among them baskets tightly woven into intricate patterns, amphora jars made of clay and decorated with artistic designs, containers carved of wood and etched with curious depictions, urns forged of metal and inscribed with ancient writings. The sauropods were able to carry several large wooden barrels each, while ShadowStriker bore a smaller version of these in the form of a cask. I assisted a group of children and hatchlings bearing small pails fashioned out of hollow logs besides carrying my own water pouch.  
  
We ventured deep into the oak forest to an ancient well as old as the Island itself, the well Ilbhinn Plosg, its source shrouded in mystery and giving rise to legend regarding its origin. The weathered structure surrounding the well was built of sturdy stones from the depths of Deep Lake, it shape carved and patterned after the mountains which tower over it. Detailed etchings were engraved upon its surface, among them one depicting falling raindrops and flowing water, the two images blurring into one to represent the continuity of the water cycle, or so I was told by an elderly Brachiosaur through a Protoceratops interpreter.  
  
Many interpretations of the legend followed, dislaying the wide and varied talents of the inhabitants of Treetown, Bent Root, and Cornucopia, the residents of those villages also having journeyed to this particular well. Among them were many stories, songs, and poems, in addition to a puppet show put on by the young people training as Skybax riders, the result showing that they had put much planning and effort into it.  
  
Several sauropods, including the elderly Brachiosaur whom I had been conversing with earlier, told a dramatic story in their musical language relating the legend of the sacred Ilbhinn Plosg well. Next, having waited somewhat impatiently for their turn, a group of young ones presented a play, the simple blue tunics of the children and the blue rock violet garlands about the necks of the hatchlings representing the water itself.  
  
One of the highlights of the ceremony, held just prior to sunset, was a beautiful pose dance performed by a human/dinosaur pair, the graceful gestures illustrating the legend of the sacred well. Of its many poses one which I readily recognized, "water flowing underground", was repeated quite often in the dance.  
  
As sunset approached individuals gathered their empty vessels and silently approached the sacred well, positioning them reverently around the ancient structure. The crowd waited expectantly wondering whether the geyser would erupt from this well or another upon the Island, only one sacred well each year erupting into a geyser but none knowing which.  
  
After a time darkness fell, stars twinkling in the blackened sky. Hushed murmurs arose among the crowd, realizing that the geyser this year had not erupted from this well but from another sacred well upon the Island. Although there was a bit of disappointment this was overshadowed, for all were optimistic that the mysterious waters would again spew forth from their sacred well, the well of the Ilbhinn Plosg.  
  
On the return trip to the village musicians played upon their dragon flutes, thumb pianos, and bamboo panpipes, their combined efforts producing an ancient melody honoring the sacred wells. Everyone retired for the night in silence, human and saurian alike reflecting upon the mysterious waters of the Island's sacred wells.  
  
  
  
May 5  
  
A Dimorphodon message runner arrived while the morning was still dark, bringing word that the geyser had erupted at the sacred well near Pooktook, the well known as Raz Nutok. Knowing that those who had journeyed to that well had filled ample vessels, for their own needs as well as for any travelers who might arrive later, many residents of Treetown have already set forth upon their journey to Raz Nutok. ShadowStriker and I will soon undertake a similar journey ourselves, desiring both to drink from the waters of Raz Nutok and also to participate in the upcoming Floral Parades in Pooktook.  
  
This afternoon the young people persuaded me to participate with them in skyhopping. Though I had engaged in this sport upon occassion when I was younger, it has been many years ago. Somewhat intimidated at first, I finally did so on the condition that I only be thrown by the smallest Brachiosaur and then not too high. By the time I had been thrown a couple of times I felt more at ease with the sport, enjoying landing in the cold lake, and so consented to be thrown higher, though not at the great heights of those training as Skybax riders. Quite a few times I sensed that I was being watched only to glance around and find ShadowStriker's gaze upon me. I don't know if he felt protective towards me and wanted to be sure the Brachiosaur wasn't hurting me by hurling me toward the sky or if he was amused at his usually earth-bound friend sailing through the air, though I have a tendancy to suspect the latter as his warrior instinct would not abide any harm inflicted on me.  
  
Much like the dolphinback children in the orchards of Bonabba, the young people here show no fear of my Tyrannosaur friend, due in part, I think, to the temperament of individuals who train to be Skybax riders, being natural risk takers and feeling comfortable with new experiences.  
  
The day's activities and the cool mountain air encouraged me to retire early.  
  
May 6  
  
Early this morning I had the privelege of accompanying Melanie and her Dryosaur companion Kal to the botanical gardens and then into the woodland. "I'll show you the nesting materials the Hatcheries will be using this year," she offered. She then proceeded to show me those species which Bracken and Fiddlehead had found to be growing abundantly in the woodlands this year.  
  
The variety of plants within the woodland was astounding. "I won't be able to remember all of these," I confesssed, wishing that I had thought to bring my writing materials to make note of them.  
  
"That's ok," she assured me, "I'll draw them for you when we get back to the village." True to her word she delivered to me a scroll upon which she had produced accurate and detailed sketches of each plant carefully noting its name, the quality of her rendering rivaling the botanical scrolls within the Great Library of Waterfall City.  
  
I spent the remainder of the day studying Melanie's scroll and familiarizing myself with the woodland plants.  
  
Not being accustomed to the great heights at which Treetown's residents dwell, I was able to bed down these past nights in one of the lower hanging sleeping baskets, though still at a considerable height. From here I enjoy a breath-taking view of Deep Lake from which I can observe ShadowStriker resting in a nest bed fashioned near a wooded part of the shoreline, the setting sun casting golden-red reflections upon the surface of the lake.  
  
Raz Nutok  
  
May 7  
  
Anxious to reach the area of Pooktook and partake of the mysterious water which burst forth from the sacred well Raz Nutok, we bid farewell to our friends in Treetown. As a token of our appreciation for their hospitality we left them a small pouch of rare flower seeds which I had obtained from Bracken and Fiddlehead while at the Habitat Conference.  
  
Our journey was uneventful though we did encounter quite a few travelers also en route to the Raz Nutok well. None seemed disturbed by the presence of my Tyrannosaur friend as those we met were either natives of Dinotopia or dolphinbacks who had been here so long that they had completely absorbed the Dinotopian culture and attitudes. Seeing the bond which existed between ShadowStriker and myself, the travelers readily accepted him as a traveling companion. I believe that they also observed the identical neckchains which we wore, ShadowStriker's naturally much larger, on which hung small cream- colored egg-shaped pebbles etched with delicate inscriptions, the symbol of the traveling hatchery worker.  
  
Having accepted a ride in the cart of a farming family from the Northern Plains our pace was quickened, ShadowStriker easily striding alongside the cart.  
  
We arrived at the sacred well of Raz Nutok in early evening, several filled vessels surrounding the well for the purpose of sharing with travelers who had been unable to journey to it in those brief hours of the geyser. Twice I filled my water pouch from a glazed urn, pouring the first into ShadowStriker's large mouth and drinking the second myself. There were a few curious glances at ShadowStriker's sharp teeth when I emptied the contents of the water pouch into his mouth, but as others were partaking of the mysterious water themselves, the concern was short-lived. Again, I feel that this is due, in part, to the presence of native Dinotopians and dolphinbacks who are long-term residents of the Island, as most newly arrived dolphinbacks are quite unaware of the sacred wells.  
  
By moonlight ShadowStriker and I prepared our nest beds in a copse of trees near the Raz Nutok well, planning to travel tomorrow to a small inlet located on the outskirts of Pooktook, where ShadowStriker will remain, as his presence might create quite a stir in the more populated city of Pooktook, which I will enter tomorrow.  
  
Pooktook  
  
May 8  
  
Upon my arrival in Pooktook while on Dinosaur Boulevard I was fortunate to encounter Ormond and his mate Shekinah, a Stegosaur couple whose egg I had tended the prior year at the Romano Hatchery, the hatchling Aletheia now grown considerably. The family graciously invited me into their home for the duration of my stay in Pooktook, which I gratefully accepted.  
  
While browsing the street markets this afternoon I was approached by a rather disreputable character emerging from a shadowy doorway, the sign above it reading "Scrap".  
  
"Want some sacred well water?", he asked in a grating voice as he held out a rusted metal flask, "I'll trade you some for that armband you're wearing."  
  
I pushed the polished mahogany wood bracelet farther up my arm. Having been carved by ShadowStriker's mother, Swiftclaw, and presented to me on the occassion of his emerging after my careful tending of his egg, I would not have parted with this gift for all the sacred well water on Dinotopia! The bracelet linked me with the Clan of Greyback of which ShadowStriker's father, Greyback, is Clan Chief, my relationship with the Clan one which I treasure greatly.  
  
I edged away from the doorway, "No thank you. I've already had some," and hurried in the direction of the Boulevard.  
  
As I made my departure from the shadowy area I heard his rough voice call out to me again, "Wouldn't hurt you to drink some more. I'll give you two full flasks for that armband."  
  
Over our evening meal I related the incident to Ormond and Shekinah was told that the man's name was Lee Crabb, whom they said had a rather untrustworthy reputation. They suspected that he knew the material value of my armband, for crafted objects of that type from Basin carnosaurs are somewhat rare.  
  
After dinner I ventured to the outskirts of Pooktook where ShadowStriker had located his nest bed close to the small inlet, enabling him to catch regular meals of a variety of fish. Upon communicating to him regarding Lee Crabb, his possession of the sacred well water, and his attempt to get my armband, ShadowStriker let out a defeaning roar. Together we decided to pay a visit to Crabb after dark.  
  
Staying in the shadows to conceal the Tyrannosaur warrior's presence in the populated city, we arrived at the doorway with the "Scrap" sign hanging above its entrance. Having obviously heard us outside the building and eager to make a deal, Crabb emerged holding several rusted metal flasks of the type which I had seen in his possession earlier.  
  
"We would like some sacred well water," I said indicating the flasks and the numerous filled vessels visible just beyond the door.  
  
His beady eyes widened at the sight of the large figure behind me, Crabb shuddered as ShadowStriker let out a low threatening growl and advanced menacingly. "Here, take all you want," he said as he shoved the flasks into my hands, "There's more inside. Have it all." He edged toward the door, "I got to get to the Tavern. Help yourselves." I indicated to ShadowStriker to let Crabb pass, which he did very quickly.  
  
Once he felt that he was safely up the darkened street, Crabb turned and shouted in his harsh voice, "What about the armband? That was part of the deal."  
  
Trying to make myself heard to Crabb above ShadowStriker's growls, I indicated the Tyrannosaur warrior as I answered, "My friend says he'll give you an armband. You can pick it up in the Rainy Basin....", Crabb looked at me expectantly, "...but don't expect to leave with it." The fear in his face was quite evident.  
  
Realizing that his attempted deal had gone upleasantly sour, I heard Crabb mutter, "Didn't really want the armband anyway. Probably worthless junk," as he cut a hasty retreat towards the Shark Fin Tavern.  
  
ShadowStriker and I made numerous trips that night between Crabb's shadowy storage building and the Raz Nutok well until each vessel of sacred well water that had been cached by Crabb was returned to its rightful place by the sacred well.  
  
May 9 - Floral Parades  
  
The din of the newly awakened city stirred me from sleep. The wheels of human-powered taxis and carts pulled by dinosaurs, the murmuring of adults, the high-pitched chirps of hatchlings and unrestrained laughter of children echoed through the Pooktook streets. Excitement was in the air in anticipation of the activities related to the Floral Parades.  
  
Upon entering the main room of the Stegosaur family's dwelling I met a small group who had stopped by to converse while enroute to Dinosaur Boulevard, the Floral Parade to be held there later. Their topic of conversation was the appearance of many filled vessels of sacred well water at Raz Nutok, which had not been there before. I maintained my silence regarding the incident. Neither ShadowStriker nor myself feeling comfortable drawing attention to ourselves, we shared this secret with no other.  
  
After breaking my fast, I was caught up in the excitement of the day and anticipated the many activities offered. Making the short trip from my friends' residence to Dinosaur Boulevard I was greeted by the Island's bountiful sharing of its buds, blooms, and blossoms. Lillies, orchids, roses, carnations, azaelas, gladiolas, daisies, tulips, rhododendron, violets, honeysuckle and wildflowers were among some of those in abundance. In addition there were numerous fruit blossoms, including pear, apple, peach, and cherry.  
  
Carts, containers, and arms, both human and saurian, were full of the delicate offerings of the Island, having been transported from local gardens and greenhouses or exchanged with gardens and greenhouses from other regions in order to obtain varieties only available in those localities.  
  
I was overwhelmed by the multitude of colors, ranging from soft pastel to deep intensity to fiery brightness. An equally powerful assault on my senses was made by the heady fragrances which the flowers shared with their human and saurian companions. From delicate and sweet to rich and fruity to thick and sultry, the scents both calmed and excited, both relaxed and anticipated those who breathed them.  
  
Asking one of the Master Gardeners where I could help, I joined individuals in one of the outdoor gardens weaving garlands, neck wreaths, and hair circlets. Artists had set up easels amidst the blossoms, drawing or painting intently in an effort to capture the essence of the flowers. Poets and writers sat on the ground alongside buds and blooms, their quills scratching furiously as they were inspired by the eye-catching flora. Musicians within the garden could not help but compose lively tunes, dramatic ballads, or childlike melodies as they were compelled to create as an expression of the beauty they beheld.  
  
Having completed the floral adornments, I then assisted a group of young girls who would be participating in the Parade at its forefront, their task to carry baskets of flowers and scatter delicate petals upon which the remainder of the parade would tread following the soft fragrant carpet directing their path.  
  
I found it to be somewhat difficult to place the blossom circlets upon the heads of the never-still girls as they giggled and chattered with one another. Finally stilling them enough to accomplish this, it was equally challenging to fashion the baskets full of flowers across their shoulders without having to bend and retrieve the blooms that had escaped the confines of the basket due to the activity of the girls. Surprisingly enough the lively young girls calmed before the start of the Parade, instead growing intent on the importance of their task.  
  
Feeling that I had contributed in some small way to the Floral Parades, I sought the shade of a magnolia tree in full bloom, its sight as well as its scent stimulating. I was joined by Ormond, Shekinah, and Aletheia, and together my Stegosaur friends and I appreciated the Island's gift of flora.  
  
With the ending of the Parade, the day's activities began to wind down, the anticipation and excitement being replaced by tranquility and serenity. The open-air theaters housed orchestras playing soothing symphonies, the highlight of these being the musical hadrosaurs; dance companies performed intricate ballets; theater groups staged dramatic plays. The street markets offered fragrant teas, flavored juices, and tangy cider, served hot to encourage relaxation and meditation.  
  
The holiday's observance ended with a ritual walk to the gardens in order to return to them that which had been borrowed, individuals deposting the spent blossoms into a large mound allowing them to break down to earth, later to be scattered among those flowering plants still living, giving back to the Island in appreciation of its gifts to us.  
  
Most inhabitants dwelling in Pooktook having retired for the night, I quietly exited the Stegosaur dwelling carefully so as not to awaken my hosts. Making my way quickly to the city's outskirts near the inlet, I found ShadowStriker comfortable in his nest bed but still awake. Having spent his day roaming the area nearby and fishing the water's offering, the city being much too populated on a holiday for him to enter, he was somewhat restless. Silently I handed him a giant fern from the Rainy Basin while retaining for myself several pear blossoms from Bonabba, reminding us of our respective homes. Together we tossed them into the water, watching them float and drift upon the surface. I bedded down for the night in a nest bed which I fashioned alongside ShadowStriker's, desiring not to sleep in the confines of the city but rather outside among the flora of the Island.  
  
May 10  
  
Upon awakening I sensed ShadowStriker's restlessness, finding him already risen from his nest bed and catching a meal of fish from the inlet, both of us knowing that we would soon have to resume our journey, our next destination being Volcaneum. Having brought no meal of my own along I returned to the dwelling of my Stegosaur friends in order to break my fast and to begin preparations for continuing our travels.  
  
The city quickly returned to its normal pace after the Floral Parades of the previous day, humans and saurians alike traversing the Boulevard and side streets tending to their daily business. The street markets again displayed their wares including exotic fruits, vegetables, and berries; decorated and embroidered tunics and vests; finely crafted jewelry and adornments for both human and saurian; carved puppets, toys, and games for children and hatchlings; instruments wrought of metal, reeds, or wood; intricately woven floor mats and rugs; and even carts full of flowers. Along the side streets craftsworkers engaged in their trades among them potters spinning at their wheels; basket weavers forming and shaping their designs; carpenters crafting furniture for both human and dinosaur use; and metalsmiths fashioning a variety of useful and decorative implements.  
  
I obtained some needed provisions for our journey, including an empty cask and a pouch of salt in order to preserve some of ShadowStriker's catch of fish from the inlet to provide for him enroute to Volcaneum.  
  
After an early evening dinner with my Stegosaur friends I returned to the inlet where ShadowStriker was camped. He was able to catch a bountiful supply of fish, which I salted, and together we packed them securely into the cask.  
  
Venturing back into the city before darkness fell, I was able to partake of a late night tea with Ormond, Shekinah, and Aletheia, enabling us to visit together before my leaving early the next morning. I embraced my hosts fondly, bidding them farewell at that point so that I would not waken them the next morning, as I would take my leave before the dawn broke over the sleeping city.  
  
Mudnest Trail  
  
May 11  
  
Waking before the sun began its ascent over the Volcaneum mountain range, I silently broke my fast and prepared my pack for travel. Before exiting the dwelling of my kindly Stegosaur hosts I left upon the table a small token of appreciation for my friends, a finely wrought door knocker bearing the image of the head of a stately Stegosaur, the round handle being fashioned into the shape of a magnolia neck wreath. The craftsworker's mark on the reverse indicated that it had been forged and designed by Tok Timbu of Volcaneum, a resident of the settlement we would journey toward that day.  
  
Exiting the city I made good time and shortly arrived at the inlet finding ShadowStriker risen from his nest bed and already breakfasted on fresh fish, eager to resume our journey.  
  
Our travel along Mudnest Trail was silent and companionable, both enjoying the open space after our previous days confinement, mine within the city and ShadowStriker's within the limited area surrounding the inlet. Our eyes often strayed to the east, the vast mountain range linked with Volcaneum looming above us.  
  
We caught view of the settlement near Volcaneum just as twilight arrived, lights visible in the windows of the dwellings which resembled the smoking mountain rising above them. Though not named so on the map, locals dubbed their small village at the base of the volcano as Pumice Town. Deciding neither to enter the village nor to ascend to Volcaneum at this late hour, ShadowStriker and I headed into a copse of trees alongside the settlement where we enjoyed a late dinner, he from the cask of salted fish and I from the provisions within my pack. Though now dormant, the volcano still spewed forth a fine sulfur mist and as ShadowStriker and I fashioned nest beds alongside one another, we enjoyed the dull glow of the volcano's heart against the night blackened sky.  
  
Pumice Town  
  
May 12  
  
Arising from our nest beds as the sky turned pinkish-gray, we watched as the sun emerged over the towering volcano. Movement was evident in the settlement as hard-working humans and saurians in this factory town prepared to undertake their tasks for the day. After breaking our fast we further explored the wooded area where we had spent the night, finding a small freshwater lake hidden in its depths fed by a stream originating high in the mountains. ShadowStriker was delighted to find that it contained an abudant variety of fish and promptly caught a few, finding the fresh fish vastly preferable to the salted fish contained within the cask.  
  
The inhabitants of the village being an earthy sort and generally tending to remain within their own settlement, none showed any concern over the presence of my Tyrannosaur friend when he entered the village alongside me. We were welcomed by many residents, among them a Pachycephalosaur family who invited us to be guests in their dwelling for the duration of our stay in Pumice Town, an offer which I accepted but indicated that ShadowStriker would no doubt prefer to fashion a nest bed near the mountain lake in the wooded area.  
  
Enroute to the home of my Pacychepalosaur hosts, Allyndaar, his mate Bronwyn, and their sons Aeryck and Terryll, I conversed with the inhabitants of the village and heard the name of Lee Crabb mentioned, discovering that he lives and works in Volcaneum. Without disclosing the reason for my curiousity, I was able to find out that he had not yet returned from his journey to Pooktook, where he had taken his cart to pick up a load of metal ingots stored in his "Scrap" building, the very same building where he had cached the sacred well water. He was not due to leave Pooktook until after the March of the Stegosaurs, he having given the reason for his delay as the opportunity to acquire more ingots from caravan traders traveling to the city for the holiday, though I suspect he may also hope to pursue more "deals" with travelers similar to the one attempted on myself. I will have to be sure that ShadowStriker and I take leave of Volcaneum and its settlement before Crabb's return as I would fear for the safety of Crabb should ShadowStriker again come into contact with him.  
  
We spent the remainder of the day with Allyndaar, Bronwyn, Aeryck, and Terryll, helping them tend to their daily tasks about their dwelling. That evening I settled my simple traveling gear into their dwelling and ShadowStriker headed into the copse of trees where he would fashion a nest bed near the lake, planning to meet the following morning to ascend to Volcaneum.  
  
Volcaneum  
  
May 13  
  
I left the dwelling of my Pachycephalosaur hosts after breaking my fast and headed into the wooded area where ShadowStriker had set up camp, finding him already awake and having eaten a meal of fresh fish caught from the lake. Together we sest off toward the metalworks perched along the rim of the dormant volcano which guards the settlement of Pumice Town. Renowned over the Island for its craftsworkers' skill in copper, bronze, and iron, the implements and adornments produced in Volcaneum are much sought after.  
  
Upon reaching the rim of the volcano we were greeted by Tok Timbu, chief craftsman of Volcaneum. As I had not been here for quite sometime Tok was surprised by my unexpected visit, "Mathaira! It's good to see you again." His eyes took in with interest the large figure looming beside me, "Who is your friend?"  
  
I introduced my Tyrannosaur companion, "This is ShadowStriker," at the same moment gesturing to the egg-shaped cream-colored pebble hanging about his massive neck.  
  
Tok stepped closer to the Tyrannosaur warrior, ShadowStriker encouraging him to draw near by lowering his enormous head. The chief craftsman in metals gently grasped the link chain about ShadowStriker's neck, a chain now grown tight as it's wearer grew in stature. "Ah, yes, though we've never met, now I know you. I've been crafting such chains for you since you were a hatchling."  
  
The chain to which Tok referred bore the egg-shaped cream-colored pebble containing delicate inscriptions and being the symbol of the traveling hatchery worker, identical to the one I wear about my own neck though on a much smaller chain...  
  
Many seasons ago my partner-friends, Maia and Thistlebud, along with myself, were summoned to the Rainy Basin by the Tyrannosaur Clan Chief, Greyback, when his mate, Swiftclaw, struggled in vain to expel her egg. A previously unheard of action for carnosaurs yet borne of desperation, Greyback allowed us to tend Swiftclaw. Using our combined skills we summoned our resources as hatchery workers to aid Swiftclaw in the expelling of her egg, including massage techniques, herbal remedies, and soft chanting to encourage relaxation. Our efforts proved successful and soon we focused our energies on the careful tending of the precious egg, Swiftclaw being much weakened and Greyback encouraging us to remain so his mate could regain her strength. Again we were rewarded with success as some time later a healthy male hatchling emerged from his eggshell full of energy and whipping his tiny strong tail at the nest bed which confined him, this action quickly earning him the name Whiptail. Somehow feeling a bond to this hatchling whose egg I had so carefully tended I placed my own neck chain about his neck only moments after his emerging, this action surprisingly touching his parents so much that they honored me with the mahogany bracelet which I wear upon my arm. Years later Whiptail's own actions would earn him another name, that of a warrior, ShadowStriker, but that story is written upon another scroll...  
  
The three of us upon the volcano's rim broke from our reverie within the same moments as Tok dropped the chain back to ShadowStriker's neck. His discerning eyes and skilled hands knew immediately the task to be accomplished, "It looks like you need a larger chain," he spoke more to himself than to ShadowStriker or myself, as he meticulously began the process which would result in a chain strong enough for a Tyrannosaur warrior yet flexible enough to give way should need arise.  
  
ShadowStriker showed an immense curiousity over the craft of the master of metals and intently observed each process. Seeing the rapt attention of the Tyrannosaur, Tok soon encouraged ShadowStriker to participate in the inner workings of Volcaneum, his massive strength pumping the bellows with ease, his great head turning the lathe gears with little effort.  
  
A chain was not the only item forged this day for what began as mutal respect of the other's power and strength, the master of metals and the Tyrannosaur warrior forged into a friendship based on shared work and the unique skills of one another.  
  
At this late hour the two continue forging both metalworks and friendship, I being invited to stay the night with the rest of the Timbu family in their home. The sounds of Volcaneum lull me to sleep, the bubbling of the liquid metal, the whoosh of air from the bellows, the clanging of the hammers, and the sizzling of the hot metal as it cools in the water, sounds much different from my Bonabba home, but all the sounds of the Island.  
  
May 14  
  
Arising early to keep pace with this hard-working settlement I found Tok and ShadowStriker in the casting and forging room, they having retired late and risen early. My Tyrannosaur friend wore his newly forged neck chain which bore dual marks, one of the chief craftsman, Tok Timbu, and the other an etching of a two-clawed hand.  
  
Upon expressing my desire to journey to Pooktook to witness the March of the Stegosaurs on the following day, ShadowStriker offered to accompany me though I sensed that he would prefer to remain here in Volcaneum. Feeling a loyalty and protectiveness toward me, he was reluctant for me to journey alone. When I reminded him of his restlessness on our last visit to that city and assured him of my safety traveling aboard a sky galley he relented and agreed to remain in Volcaneum while I journeyed to Pooktook. In spite of the hard work my Tyrannosaur friend seems more relaxed here in Volcaneum than he has been since leaving his own Basin territory. I believe that the environment and those living here suit his temperament.  
  
I was able to send word via Dimorphodon message runner to Waterfall City to ask the pilot of the sky galley traveling from there to Pooktook to make an unscheduled stop at Volcaneum in order for a passenger to board. As I just received word that the sky galley would be here by mid-day I must make haste in preparing my pack for travel and bidding farewell to my new Pachycephalosaur friends, Tok Timbu, and especially ShadowStriker, whose companionship I will greatly miss.  
  
Pooktook  
  
May 15 - March of the Stegosaurs  
  
I arrived last night in Pooktook just prior to nightfall and not wanting to ask my Stegosaur friends for their hospitality at my unexpected arrival at this late hour I sought lodgings within the city. I was able to obtain a room at "The Red Raptor Inn" which despite its name was quite hospitable, and I awoke in a spacious nest bed feeling refreshed and anticipating the day's events. After breaking my fast in the common room of the Inn, I cut through some side streets to the home of my Stegosaur friends who I knew would be Marching today.  
  
Quite touched that they had already mounted the door knocker I had gifted them with, I used this to announce my visit. Young Aletheia answered the door obviously quite excited about participating in the March, as she was a recently emerged hatchling in last year's March and so carried in a basket. Bidding me to enter she summoned her parents, both Ormond and Shekinah pleasantly surprised to see me. I indicated that I would like to help them prepare for their March, an offer which they graciously accepted. A short time later we exited their dwelling and together headed to the outskirts of Pooktook where preparation for the March would take place.  
  
I attached finely woven tapestries to the dorsal plates of my friends, carefully tying on the diamond shaped fabric, each bearing the image of the magnolia blossom, the family's crest for generations. I wove a circlet of delicate magnolia blossoms and placed it upon Aletheia's head. I attached gently tinkling silver bells to each of Shekinah's four tail spikes, the magnolia blossom again evident in the etched designs upon the surface of the bell. Carefully opening a large pouch and unwrapping layers of soft cloth, I removed a solid brass neckchain from which dangled an ancient adornment, also of solid brass. The polished diamond shape bearing the image of a wizened elder Stegosaur surrounded by a magnolia wreath having been passed down the family from generation to generation, I was honored to place this cherished piece of jewelry about Ormond's neck.  
  
Much to the surprise of my friend's, I then produced three pouches containing identical legbands and presented them to the Stegosaur family. Crafted in Volcaneum by Tok, each legband was fashioned to resemble a woven magnolia garland, the clasp which fastened them bearing the image of a Stegosaur head. As I placed the legbands on the left forelegs of Ormond, Shekinah, and Aletheia, each thanked me for the meaninful gifts and indicated that they were now ready for their March.  
  
As is customary, I then returned to the city along with the other humans who had helped prepare their Stegosaur friends for the March, the saurians remaining within the outskirts until the time for their March. Stationing myself under the same magnolia tree where the family and I had observed the recent Floral Parades, I awaited the moment in which I would witness the March of my friends along with the other Stegosaurs residing in the Pooktook vicinity.  
  
Faintly at first and then increasing in volume and intensity, I could hear the rhythm of the March, I could feel the ground tremble beneath massive feet. As the stately Stegosaurs came into view I could see the brilliant adornments on their majestic bodies; the shimmering of the multitude of patterns and fabrics upon their dorsal plates; the glint of highly polished jewelry upon their mighty bodies -- neckchains, legbands, and spike bells which tinkled in cadence to the rhythm of the March. It is during the March of the Stegosaurs that we who are not of that species are able to comprehend and appreciate the gift of the Stegosaurs to our Island, not merely might and power and strength but also a nobility and steadfastness of heart which sets the rhythm of the Island.  
  
May 16  
  
Much as I enjoyed witnessing the March of the Stegosaurs I desired to return to my companion ShadowStriker. Having made prior arrangements with the pilot of the sky galley which transported me here, he agreed again to make an unscheduled stop enroute to Waterfall City and allow me to disembark at Volcaneum.  
  
Upon entering the main rooom of the Stegosaur family dwelling I found Ormond, Shekinah, and Aletheia already risen and tending to their daily household chores. At seeing me enter they drew close to one another somewhat suspiciously, cooing and bobbing their heads and nudging each other. My curiousity aroused I indicated my puzzlement only to be answered by more of the same gestures. At last Aletheia stepped forward with a rather pleased expression on her face and presented me with a tightly closed pouch, which I opened carefully to reveal a gift of much sentiment. The Stegosaur family's expression of friendship touched me deeply, for the finely wrought object I held within my hands embodied many representations of those who had become close to me. An anklet crafted of strong metal yet its design graceful and delicate, the band composed of the images of a scaled down giant fern of the type found in the Rainy Basin intertwining with pear blossoms common to the Bonabba orchards, the clasp formed into the shape of a single magnolia bloom. Turning the creation to examine it further, I noticed that the reverse bore the usual craftsworker's mark, closer inspection revealing the mark of master craftsman Tok Timbu and alongside it an etching of a two-clawed hand.  
  
Too moved for words I embraced first Aletheia and then her parents tightly before placing the anklet on. Once I had regained my composure I related my wonder at how they were able to obtain such a fine gift in such a short time. They nudged one another as if not wanting to reveal their secret but Ormond finally confessed to sending a Dimorphodon message runner to Volcaneum on the morning of my arrival so pleased where they that I had made a special effort to journey here to observe their March. The completed anklet had just been delivered to them that morning via Skybax, enabling them to present it to me before my departure.  
  
It was much more difficult to leave than I had anticipated, my friendship with Ormond, Shekinah, and Aletheia grown deeper. The gifts we had exchanged were symbols representing our growing friendship, a tangible reminder assuring one another of our caring even as I boarded the sky galley taking me out of the city.  
  
Baz  
  
May 17  
  
The sky galley arrived in Pumice Town by mid-morning, the pilot steering a course for Waterfall City after landing for me to disembark. Having seen the sky galley from a distance I was greeted by my Pachycephalosaur hosts, the Timbu family, and of course ShadowStriker. I embraced both ShadowStriker and Tok warmly and thanked them for the graceful anklet which I now wore, both accepting my gratitude humbly and graciously.  
  
My presence being expected at the Romano Hatchery prior to the Celebration of the Hatchlings, it was necessary to resume travel in order to arrive at the Hatchery in time for the Celebration. Knowing that ShadowStriker had found some sort of niche for himself outside of the Rainy Basin I suggested that he remain in Volcaneum. He growled an emphatic "NO!" in answer as he shook his head vehemently. Though I have traveled this particular route along Mudnest Trail alone on many occassions I believe that ShadowStriker feels protective over me and insists on escorting me the distance. "We will return here again, my friend," I assured ShadowStriker, to which he nodded his head in agreement.  
  
We made the decision to set forth as soon as we could complete travel preparations. I prepared my pack for travel and procured some necessary provisions for myself, while ShadowStriker set to the task of catching an abundance of fresh fish from the lake which we salted and packed in the cask as done previously.  
  
With much emotion ShadowStriker bid farewell to Tok with whom he had forged a solid friendship, while I discreetly busied myself doing the same with the Timbu family and my Pachycephalosaur hosts, not wanting to draw attention to the uncharacteristic feelings displayed by the Tyrannosaur warrior.  
  
As a token of appreciation for the willingness of Allyndaar, Bronwyn, Aeryck, and Terryll in inviting me into their home I presented them with a gift I had obtained in Pooktook and carried with me in a basket on board the sky galley. Two small rhododendron bushes, the blooms a fiery red color, acquired from the Gardens of Pooktook. Each blossoming plant was contained in an ash gray glazed pot fashioned by a skilled potter in Pooktook's craftsworkers' district. The effect of the crimson blooms atop the ash gray vessels resembled that of an active volcano much like Volcaneum would have been in generations past. Bronwyn directed Aeryck and Terryll to carefully position the flowering plants on either side of their dwelling's entrance, the image quite striking amidst the backdrop of the dormant volcano.  
  
Leaving the settlement shortly after our farewells, my companion and I traveled the day in contemplative silence, ShadowStriker obviously recalling his pleasant days and nights in Volcaneum and I anticipating being again at the Romano Hatchery, my place of birth and home for most of my years.  
  
Bypassing the city of Pooktook, which was much too populated for ShadowStriker's liking, it was near dark when the ruins of the lost city of Baz came into view high above Mudnest Trail. We camp in the shadow of the mysterious ruins, pondering its ancient history as we drift off to sleep.  
  
Romano Hatchery  
  
May 18  
  
Having arisen early, ShadowStriker and I broke our fast and viewed the ruins of Baz in the daylight, its mystery stirring curiousity in both of us. We agreed to return at some point in order to explore the remains of what was obviously an ancient civilization.  
  
Our travel along the wide rutted road of Mudnest Trail took us away from the shadow of the mountain range and led us nearer the sea.  
  
Some time later expansive fields of pastureland came into view, their life- giving bounty rustling gently in the breeze. The rhythmic pounding of the not too distant surf against the shore became faintly audible as we neared the Hatchery. We glimpsed the circular motion of the windmill, its immense height surpassing even that of the signal tower with its faceted quartz stone contained within.  
  
Local volunteers having arrived prior to the Celebration of Hatchlings in order to repair and refurbish the Hatchery, the fallow fields surrounding the structure housed the tents, wagons, bedrolls, and fashioned nest beds of those who had traveled. As is customary, the staff had been urged not to help, the intention of the volunteers to give back to those who have given much of themselves in caring for the unhatched eggs and hatchlings who are the future of the Island. It was evident that the volunteers had given graciously as the roof had been re-thatched, the building had been painted, and new doors had been fitted, large doors which were now open wide to welcome me back to the place of my birth.  
  
ShadowStriker remained in the wooded area across the creek from the Hatchery where he could fashion a nest bed near the water, enabling him to catch fresh fish for his meal, the creek not being wide but quite deep and containing a variety of fish. I entered the large doorway into the Nesting Room, and as expected I found Pearl, the elder Maiasaura producing a soothing melody on the pipe organ. I approached softly to embrace the saurian whom I considered my own "good mother lizard" during my early years at the Hatchery.  
  
Proceeding through the Resting Chamber and into the Incubation Room I found that a special nest bed had been set up near the fire for the now aged egg nurse known as "The Ovinutrix", a term of affection and respect, her given name being Cerise so called for her head crest of that color. I hugged her frail form as tightly as I dared and stroked her once bright red crest now faded to dull. Not able to tend the eggs as she had in the past, her responsibility now is to monitor the water in the basin over the fire, a crucial duty as the air must be kept humid to protect the membranes inside the shell of the unhatched eggs. I embraced the Ovintrix fondly before ascending to the upper level of the Hatchery.  
  
I found Giorgio and Maria along with Alec Orchardwine in the Dining Area having just finished a late meal, typical of Hatchery routine which often calls for unexpected duties. "Mathaira!", they chimed together. "Welcome home." "It's good to see you again." "Wilcome, lassie."  
  
Maria graciously offered me some soup, bread, and hot tea while Alec inquired about my recent travels. Giorgio arranged a nest bed for me in the Guest Quarters reserved for traveling hatchery workers journeying with expectant saurians, my usual place of stay at the Romano Hatchery since becoming a traveling hatchery worker, even though I had arrived this time accompanied not by an expectant saurian but by a Tyrannosaur warrior. I soon retired with pleasant memories of my years at the Romano Hatchery and in anticipation of the following day's Celebration of the Hatchlings.  
  
May 19 - Celebration of the Hatchlings  
  
On this day hatchlings who had emerged from their eggshells since the last Celebration journey to the Hatchery where their lives began, each Hatchery upon the Island hosting similar Celebrations. As each hatchling arrived at the Romano Hatchery I joined the other hatchery workers in placing floral neck wreaths about the necks of the young saurians, recalling those who I had helped bring forth and tended to during their stay at the Hatchery. I greeted many young ones whom I had nutured here at the Romano Hatchery prior to my move to Bonabba, among them Petrov, a male Muttaburrasaurus from Pooktook; a young female Pachycephalosaur called Cahira and her twin brother Connaught from Volcaneum; from the Northern Plains region a male Diplodocus, Leafwood, and a female Struthiomimus, Dawnrose; a female Protoceratops, Eulalia, from Waterfall City.  
  
During a break in the arrivals I glanced over to where ShadowStriker rested in his nest bed alongside the creek, not asleep but watching the festivities with interest. Though many seasons ago and though not at a Hatchery but within the Rainy Basin territory, I had also assisted as the Tyrannosaur had emerged from his eggshell and had tended to him afterwards. Scooping up some ferns and flowers from a nearby basket, I wove a garland quite a bit larger than the neck wreaths being placed upon the arriving hatchlings. Momentarily leaving the gathering behind, I approached ShadowStriker with a neck wreath woven of ferns and pear blossoms, the Tyrannosaur warrior lowering his head so I could place it upon him. I gestured to the Celebration and indicated for him to join in, which he agreed to by nodding his large head. Together we returned to the Hatchery grounds drawing quite a few looks of surprise at the Tyrannosaur by my side. Not wanting to cause the young hatchlings or their parents unneccessary anxiety I quickly hailed a nearby Protoceratops to interpret to those species present. "This is my friend ShadowStriker. Some time ago I tended him as a hatchling just as I recently attended many of you. Since he began his life in the Basin instead of a Hatchery he has never been to a Celebration. Please make him feel welcome and help him to celebrate his emerging many seasons ago. Breathe deep, seek peace." While ShadowStriker showed some embarrassment at being the center of attention he seemed genuinely pleased to join the Celebration. Typical Dinotopian hospitality overshadowed initial wariness of the Tyrannosaur who was obviously my friend and traveling companion, and he was greeted warmly and encouraged to participate in the Celebration and its many activities.  
  
Games were set up on the grounds of the Romano Hatchery, including pin the tail on the Apatosaurus (not a live one naturally, but a small one fashioned from an empty rain barrel and scraps of wood); race the cart to the Hatchery (using stones rather than eggs, of course); toss the burdock ball into the bucket; musical nest beds (those not in use having been moved out of doors); a Tyrannosaur shaped pinata (with apologies to ShadowStriker, who didn't seem to mind) filled with nuts, berries, and other treats.  
  
Amidst the games the bell outside the door to the Resting Area and Incubation Room rang out, a hatchery worker tending the eggs in the Incubation Chamber having heard the telltale squeak of an egg before it hatched. The celebratants gathered outside around the large door, all awaiting the emerging of the hatchling from its eggshell. As the tiny crack across the egg grew wider so the anticipation of the crowd increased. A Styracosaurus couple from Pooktook stood by excitedly as their first- hatched daughter emerged from her eggshell blinking at her first view of the world. The hatchery workers attended their charge swiftly and efficiently, removing shell fragments from the hatchling; replacing the mussed bedding with clean, fresh bedding; rubbing down her body with a warmed cloth; manipulating a small Styracosaurus puppet to be sure that the hatchling imprints the correct parent model. She was named Comallyeh, meaning "celebration".  
  
In celebration of this new life those at the Romano Hatchery who had the privelege of witnessing the miracle returned to the grounds and rejoiced with joyful music, many songs, and much dancing, the festivities continuing until quite late.  
  
Throughout the Island's Hatcheries, after the music and songs, after the dancing and games, after witnessing the miracle of those hatchlings who have emerged from their eggshells on this day of Celebration, after the crowds have dispersed to their homes or temporary camps, we hatchery workers gather together in the late of night. The younger workers thank their elders who have taught and mentored them, acknowledging their wisdom and skill. The older workers appreciate the enthusiasm and willingness to learn which the young ones bring forth. We all express gratitude that we have been called to the role of hatchery worker, we feel honored that we have had the privelege of this position on the Island. We then renew our commitment to hatchery work for we are the ones who celebrate the hatchlings each and every day of our lives.  
  
May 20  
  
The day following the Celebration of Hatchlings resumed its normal routine for the full-time hatchery workers of the Romano Hatchery. I rose early, as is customary in hatchery work, and broke my fast in the Dining Area with Giorgio, Maria, and the other hatchery workers, breakfasting on cold fruit juice, steaming porridge, freshly baked bread, and hot A. longevus tea.  
  
Not being a full-time hatchery worker of the Romano Hatchery but a traveling hatchery worker based out of the Bonabba Hatchery, I had no specific duties to attend to so helped out in various areas of the Hatchery providing my assistance wherever I was needed most at the time.  
  
While listening to an expectant female Deinonychus from Waterfall City play a soothing melody on the pipe organ in the Nesting Room, I set to the task of replacing the ferns used for padding the hardened clay egg basins. Though ferns line all of the nests, most species prefer the addition of specific nesting materials common to the regions they inhabit. I made a mental note to track down Giorgio and Maria later this day to discuss with them the availability of these nesting materials as determined by the Habitat Partners at the Conference, in fact the purpose of my visit here.  
  
Having completed my task in the Nesting Room I took a woven mat and a small basket of food outside where I joined ShadowStriker by the creek, he again catching a meal of fresh fish. We partook of our meal together and then lay down for a short rest, ShadowStriker upon his nest bed and I upon the woven mat, enjoying the faint tangy scent of the nearby sea, the soft bubbling of the creek, the gentle rustling of the fields, and the warm sun in the soft blue sky filled with billowy clouds. Needless to say ShadowStriker and I were both lulled to sleep in this soothing environment.  
  
Awakening from my brief nap, ShadowStriker still slumbering peacefully, I returned to the Hatchery to again offer my aid in performing any necessary tasks. I found that I was needed in the Incubation Room as in addition to the Styracosaurus female, Comallyeh, who had emerged from her eggshell yesterday during the Celebration, a male Ornithomimus from Waterfall City and a female Triceratops from Pooktook had both emerged from their eggshells only moments ago, neither hatchling having been gifted with a name yet. The hatchery workers in the Incubation Room were busy tending to their young charges as they had done the previous day for Comallyeh. One of the younger hatchery workers, a small boy, was manipulating a small Triceratops puppet for the female hatchling who had already been cleaned and placed in fresh bedding. Seeing a hatchery worker removing shell fragments from the more recently emerged male Ornithomimus and another preparing to replace the bedding, I obtained a soft cloth which had been warmed near the fire. Once the shell fragments had been cleaned from his body, I held the Ornithomimus close while rubbing him with the warm cloth. Soon I was able to place him in his clean nest bed, where the young girl beside me had a Ornithomimus puppet ready so that the newly emerged hatchling would imprint the correct parent model.  
  
Giorgio and Maria having been detained in the Nesting Room with a Chasmosaurus from Waterfall City ready to expel her egg, I enjoyed the company of the other hatchery workers as we ate a late dinner of vegetable soup, flat bread, nuts, and green tea.  
  
Recalling the new life which I held in my arms today I again felt gratitude for the privelege of being a hatchery worker, the reason for yesterday's Celebration remaining within my heart.  
  
May 21  
  
Today being relatively calm compared to the activity of the previous day, the newly emerged hatchlings being efficiently tended to by the younger hatchery workers under the watchful eye of Pearl, the Chasomosaurus having expelled her egg with the calm reassurance of Giorgio and Maria, I was able to leave the Hatchery's grounds with ShadowStriker by my side as we made the short journey to the nearby sea. ShadowStriker enjoyed catching an abundant variety of fish from the salty water and burning off his excess energy running along the wide open spaces of the deserted shoreline. I walked along the sandy beach for a time before settling down upon a woven mat, the events of the previous days putting me into a contemplative mood regarding my life as a hatchery worker...  
  
As a native Dinotopian human born among saurian hatchlings in the Romano Hatchery where my parents worked, my mother tending eggs and hatchlings, my father occupying a small outbuilding on the grounds where he crafted the puppets used by the hatchery workers, my earliest memories as a young child are of the Hatchery. My ancient ancestors being of Celtic origin I was called Euhba-Mathairachean meaning "source of life" in that language, shortened to Mathaira, the Celtic word for "mother", both forms of the name quite apt for a hatchery worker.  
  
Occupying a nest bed which was located alongside those of saurian hatchlings, my mother and other hatchery workers could tend to me along with the hatchlings. From my nest bed I recall watching my mother, the Maiasaura Pearl, and the elder egg nurse, Cerise, known as "The Ovinutrix", as they gently cared for unhatched eggs and hatchlings.  
  
When I was old enough I often toddled behind "The Ovinutrix" and she would encourage me to carefully stroke the eggs, feeling a reverence for the new life contained within the egg combined with an eagerness for the hatchlings to emerge. My desire to be a hatchery workers was born in these early years. This desire combined with both my early experiences within the Hatchery and my obvious aptitude for that type of work led to my being recommended for training as a hatchery worker by none other than "The Ovinutrix" who recognized my potential in the field.  
  
As is customary in hatchery work, I began my training as a young child who, along with other children, had the responsibility of keeping a close watch on unhatched eggs. Usually it was the eldest child who bore the greater responsibility of listening for the telltale squeak which could be heard from the egg before hatching, and thus had the honor of informing an older more experienced hatchery worker of that fact.  
  
When experience had been gained in the area of egg care, children were then instructed in how to use puppets and puppetry techniques in order to help the newly emerged hatchlings to imprint the correct parent model. I was found to be particularly adept at this phase of training, though a large part of this must be credited to my father who would allow me to try on the puppets he was crafting and who patiently taught me how to manipulate the puppets.  
  
The next phase of training involved the actual handling of hatchlings, a much anticipated stage which I and the other children greatly looked forward to. Again, I was found to have a particular aptitude for this, probably because I had the privelege of having my nest bed alongside newly emerged hatchlings from the time of my birth. This greater area of responsibility required preparation of nest beds for the hatchlings. We would have to gently remove the hatchling from the nest bed or for the smaller ones work carefully around them when the materials needed freshening or changing. Often saurian relatives would travel great distances in order to welcome the new additions to their Clans and we would have the honor of presenting the newly arrived hatchlings to them, often holding them in the security of our arms as the family lavished affection upon them.  
  
As I gained experience as a hatchery worker I was fortunate to be respected in my field and encouraged to deviate from standard hatchery work to my present position as a traveling hatchery worker. In this capacity I escort expectant saurian parents to a hatchery, assist in tending to their needs while there until the laying of the egg and the emerging of the hatchling, whereupon I help care for the hatchling until ready for travel, then have the privelege of escorting the new family back to their home upon the Island. Having transferred from the Romano Hatchery, I currently perform my services as a traveling hatchery worker based out of the Bonabba Hatchery...  
  
In my contemplatiave mood I had not realized that late afternoon had rapidly approached until ShadowStriker gently nudged my shoulder with his great head. We enjoyed a meal upon the deserted beach, ShadowStriker a meal of fresh fish from the sea and I drawing forth from a small basket a meal of bread, nuts, fruit, and chamomile tea. We then walked along the shoreline with the breaking waves washing over our feet, remaining until twilight as the purplish-red of the setting sun began it's descent to the ocean's horizon. By moonlight ShadowStriker skillfully led us back along the path to the Romano Hatchery, where he settled into this nest bed by the creek as I sought my own comfortable nest bed within the Guest Quarters of the Hatchery.  
  
May 22  
  
Determined today to meet with Giorgio and Maria, barring any unforeseen events requiring their immediate attention, I sought them out upon awakening, finding them in the Dining Area breaking their fast whereupon I joined them. Afterwards we adjourned to the Living Area where I spread out the scrolls prepared by the Habitat Partners at the Conference and by Melanie at Treetown.  
  
Though all of the hardened clay egg basins are lined with ferns for padding, most saurian species prefer the inclusion of additional nesting materials specific to the regions they inhabit. Sometimes these references are noted in scrolls, other times these preferences are passed along to us by the saurians themselves and so noted in Hatchery records. Often individuals who have resided in more than one region either will prefer materials from one locality or another or in some cases display no preference at all. Nesting material preferences may not always be based on region but also be unique to a particular species. Detailed Hatchery records are maintained, there is much communication between Hatcheries and also with the Habitat Partners, every effort being made to accomodate each saurian species.  
  
Among the unique preferences which I have noted, the Brachiosaurs of Treetown, Bent Root, and Cornucopia tend to favor the inclusion of delicate woodland ferns from their mountainous region, while those of that species from other regions are satisfied with any type of woodland fern. No matter which region they originate from or reside in all hadrosaurs prefer water rushes to be included in their nesting material. The inhabitants of Waterfall City like dried leaves of any type added to the ferns, as the rustling and crackling of the dried leaves somehow reminds them of the sound of the falls. Those of the Bonabba area prefer giant ferns of the type found within the Rainy Basin combined with the soft mosses which carpet much of the Basin territory, probably due to the close proximity of that settlement to the Basin itself. Interestingly enough this was the same combination of nesting materials which the Tyrannosaur Swiftclaw had used to line her nest deep within the Rainy Basin. In fact on each occassion I tended her, prior to and during ShadowStriker's emerging followed seasons later by his sister Dawn Treader, Swiftclaw's nest looked very much like the hardened clay basins in the Bonabba Hatchery, she preparing by instinct what we strive to fashion based on our training and references to scrolls and Hatchery records.  
  
Needless to say the notation I made in Hatchery records regarding the nesting materials used by Basin Tyrannosaurs will seldom if ever be referred to, quite unlike the scrolls now spread before Giorgio, Maria, and myself. While Maria and I read from the scrolls prepared by the Habitat Partners at the Conference, Giorgio made a list of those materials that were readily available and another list of materials to be acquired. We then referred to Melanie's scroll, finding its illustrations particularly helpful in identifying woodland materials.  
  
Upon our completion of reviewing the scrolls I returned them to my pack, the scrolls prepared by the Habitat Partners to later be delivered to the Hatchery archives of the Great Library in Waterfall City and the unofficial scroll sketched by Melanie for my personal use to be placed with the Hatchery's records in Bonabba.  
  
As it was nearly twilight when we finished reviewing the scrolls, having stopped only for a brief mid-day meal, we ate a late dinner before retiring for the night.  
  
Baz  
  
May 23  
  
Being occupied with Giorgio and Maria yesterday as we reviewed the scrolls on nesting materials, I was unable to get out of doors to spend time with my Tyrannosaur friend. Having no specific duties to tend to at the Hatchery today I arose very early and joined ShadowStriker by the creek. Together we decided to make the short journey to Baz in an attempt to discover more about the history of the ancient civilization which we had passed as we traveled to the Hatchery.  
  
Setting off in the pre-dawn hour we journeyed along Mudnest Trail until the settlement loomed above us. As if of one mind our eyes gazed at the lost city and then to each other, nodding our heads simultaneously, silently indicating our agreement to explore the ruins.  
  
The most striking aspect of Baz is that its founding civilization constructed the city out of the rock itself, the towers of the structure and the jagged peaks of the hillside merging into a harmonious whole, making it difficult to differentiate between the two.  
  
Wanting to preserve the integrity of the remains for those better qualified to examine the ancient civilization, such as historians and scientists, we contented ourselves with inspecting the exterior of the massive ruins. Many of the structure's towers are domed and several are topped by spires, a style of construction much different than the ancient settlement's closest neighbors, the Romano Hatchery and the city of Pooktook. The civilization appears to have felt the need to locate itself atop a plateau for some reason, perhaps to better view the surrounding countryside, the high position of the windows in the numerous towers also attesting to that fact.  
  
The bas reliefs on the columns and arched entrances are so worn away by time and erosion that it is difficult to distinguish their representations, the only shapes somewhat recognizable being those of both humans and saurians. The barely discernible inscriptions are of a language unfamiliar to me, being neither the letters or symbols of the outside world which the dolphinbacks occassionally bring to the Island nor the familiar footprint alphabet which I use in my own writings. Recalling a map I had seen in the Great Library of Waterfall City, I believe that the long ago civilization of Baz and the western shore of Dinotopia had once been a part of the ancient empire of Pelledrine. As I am unfamiliar with the history of the Pelledrine empire, the mystery of the lost city of Baz remains so.  
  
ShadowStriker and I prepared our nest beds that night at the base of the ancient structure, again pondering its history as we had on our prior stay here, under the shadow of the mysterious ruins.  
  
Romano Hatchery  
  
May 24  
  
After our exploration of Baz, ShadowStriker and I journeyed along Mudnest Trail back toward the Hatchery and encountered an expectant Corythosaur couple from Hadro Swamp also traveling to the Hatchery, Handel and his mate Melody. Curious as to why they journeyed to the Romano Hatchery rather than to the Bonabba Hatchery nearer to Hadro Swamp, I expressed my puzzlement. Handel explained that they had been visiting friends in Pooktook since before the March of the Stegosaurs and so decided to continue to the Romano Hatchery as the time drew near for Melody to lay her egg.  
  
They young couple was obviously a bit nervous and, sensing that this was their first egg laying, I sought to reassure them, "Breathe deep, seek peace. I'm called Mathaira and this is my friend ShadowStriker." I indicated the egg-shaped pebble hanging from my neckchain, "I'm a traveling hatchery worker. We're headed to the Romano Hatchery. Would you care to journey with us?"  
  
Their relief was evident as they both nodded their heads in agreement, so intent were their thoughts on the upcoming egg laying that they seemed quite unconcerned that one of their new traveling companions happened to be a Tyrannosaur.  
  
It was quite late when we arrived at the Hatchery grounds, ShadowStriker retiring for the night in his nest bed by the creek while I continued on into the Hatchery, escorting Handel and Melody through the large doors of the Nesting Room. Maria greeted us as we entered, "Breathe deep, seek peace," in an effort to calm the young couple, her years as a hatchery worker sensing their nervousness.  
  
"This is Handel and his mate Melody from the Hadro Swamp," I introduced the Corythosaur couple to Maria and the others within the Nesting Room.  
  
Both Maria and I knowing that Melody was much too weary from her journey to attempt to expel her egg tonight we settled the couple into the Resting Chamber where I remained until they fell asleep before seeking sleep within my own nest bed in the Guest Quarters.  
  
May 25  
  
Giorgio, Maria, the Maiasaura Pearl, an Ovinutrix named Ruby, and myself arose early this morning knowing that Melody would soon be ready to expel her egg. Hadrosaurs preferring the inclusion of water rushes with the standard supply of ferns used to line the egg basin, I assisted in preparing the Corythosaur female's nest with these materials.  
  
With the egg basin prepared I entered the Resting Chamber, indicating that Handel should remain there while Melody should follow me into the Nesting Room. Appearing somewhat at ease with me, probably due to our traveling together from Baz to the Hatchery, Melody looked to me for direction and support once she entered the Nesting Room. I guided her to the prepared egg basin nearest the pipe organ, the usual nesting site for first-time mothers, as we have found in hatchery work that soothing music calms and relaxes nervous saurians. Sensing Melody's tension, Pearl headed toward the pipe organ where she began playing a restful tune, seeming to relax the Corythosaur somewhat.  
  
The morning passed into mid-day uneventfully with the still nervous Melody, surrounded by hatchery workers, waiting for the egg to be laid.  
  
As twilight approached Maria prepared a vessel of raspberry-chamomile tea, this particular concoction both facilitating the expelling of the egg in a tense female saurian and enabling her to relax. Melody dutifully drank the contents of the entire vessel as Pearl continued to play soothing music upon the pipe organ.  
  
Nightfall aarrived with still no indication of the egg's arrival. The chamomile in the tea relaxed Melody to the point of drowsiness which, combined with her recent journey and day-long ordeal of attempting to expel her egg, caused her to fall into a deep slumber. The hatchery workers in the Nesting Room with Melody took this opportunity to get some much needed rest, preparing makeshift nest beds upon the floor. We sleep tonight in shifts, making sure that at least one hatchery worker is awake with the expectant Corythosaur female.  
  
May 26  
  
Though I slept last night out of sheer exhaustion, it was a restless sleep, out of which I awakened at dawn to the soothing music of the pipe organ played by Pearl who had also just awakened along with the other hatchery workers excepting Giorgio who had remained awake in the recent hours. Probably hearing the music and the stirring about of the hatchery workers, Melody was aroused from her slumber.  
  
The Corythosaur appeared more relaxed this morning than she had been during her entire stay at the Hatchery. Knowing that it was imperitive that she remain so, Maria and I began implementing massage techniques as we softly chanted in tune with the music produced by Pearl on the pipe organ. Sensing that Melody approached the time for the expelling of her egg, Maria left me to the task of continuing the massage upon the Corythosaur while she prepared another concoction, this time raspberry tea without the relaxing chamomile, urging Melody to drink the entire contents of the vessel.  
  
Some time later, seeing a brief expression of tension upon Melody's face and observing the muscles in the rear of her body begin to contract, Giorgio and Ruby readied themselves with the warm transit cart. With the musical bellow common to the hadrosaurs, the Corythosaur gave a mighty push, successfully expelling the egg into the soft ferns and water rushes lining the egg basin.  
  
Giorgio quickly covered the egg with the nesting material to keep it warm while Maria and I gently urged Melody off of the egg basin. Once the Corythosaur's body was clear of the egg basin, Giorgio and Ruby carefully placed the egg in the warm transit cart, Ruby transporting it into the Incubation Room where it would be closely watched until hatching.  
  
Maria then prepared an herbal concotion for Melody, this time a vessel of ginseng tea to restore the energy of the tired Corythosaur. After drinking the restorative tea, Melody was then led into the Resting Chamber by Pearl and myself where Handel awaited her, somewhat excited as he had seen the egg in Ruby's transit cart as she passed through the Resting Chamber on her way to the Incubation Room.  
  
Pearl and Maria would remain in the Resting Chamber with the young Corythosaur couple for the remainder of the day and during the night in order to observe Melody. Despite the relatively early hour, I sought the comfort of my nest bed in the Guest Quarters, exhausted but pleasantly so after the events of these past days.  
  
May 27  
  
I was awakened this morning by repeated knocking on the entranceway to the Guest Quarters, finding one of the hatchery workers from the Incubation Room, the young girl who had manipulated the Ornithomimus puppet a few days ago. The children attending the Incubation Room having been relieved for the day by the other hatchery workers, the group of young ones had been outside on the Hatchery's grounds fashioning kites. They could not help but notice the somewhat agitated Tyrannosaur pacing a strip of land across the creek, emiting low rumbling growls from deep within his throat. Not fearing for their safety as they knew ShadowStriker would not harm them, they were concerned over his curious behavior as he had kept mostly to himself for the duration of our stay at the Hatchery.  
  
Knowing immediately the reason for my Tyrannosaur friend's strange actions I explained to the girl that his concern was for me, being somewhat protective over me and not having seen me for the past two days due to my tending to Hatchery duties. I assured her that ShadowStriker's behavior was quite normal for a Tyrannosaur warrior, instinctively protecting those of his Clan, which he considered me.  
  
Shortly I emerged from the Hatchery, quickly covered it's grounds, and stepped along the stone path set at a low point crossing the creek. Upon seeing me, ShadowStriker nudged my shoulder to determine that I was unharmed, then stepped back and proceeded with a fervent shaking of his head, his deep rumbling letting me know that he was displeased that I had not been in his presence and so under his protection for the past two days.  
  
Apologizing for not sending word to him, I indicated the Hatchery building, gesturing to the door of the Incubation Room with my hands, letting him know that I had been tending to the Corythosaur female who had traveled here with us from Baz. Both of us nodding our heads in understanding, ShadowStriker again nudged my shoulder, this time in affection.  
  
Together ShadowStriker and I crossed the creek to the Hatchery's grounds where we spent the remainder of the day with the children fashioning kites, ShadowStriker observing and I offering my assistance, the kites to be flown as part of tomorrow's Festival of the Departed.  
  
We worked until dusk, carefully storing the kites in large baskets which we strapped to ShadowStriker's broad back, he transporting the baskets to the rear of the Hatchery near the puppet crafter's outbuilding where we placed them under a canvas shelter which had been erected solely for the purpose of protecting the kites.  
  
I joined the children for a meal in the Dining Area, ShadowStriker returning across the creek to catch his meal of fresh fish. He retired for the night in his nest bed outdoors, the children and I doing the same in our nest beds within the Hatchery.  
  
May 28 - Festival of the Departed  
  
The morning arrived heavy with fog and a fine mist hung over the entire Island, the Island itself mourning for those now departed. All fasted this morning in memory of their loved ones, the Dining Area remained empty and dark, no fire blazed within the hearth. Upon the entranceways hung decorated clay masks, their expressions solemn and sad, their colors dark and subdued, each image bearing a single tear or sometimes many.  
  
The morning was spent in silence, each reflecting upon memories of their loved ones in their own way, often drawing a picture, composing a poem, writing upon a scroll, or crafting an object which would remind them of one now departed. The only sounds heard were from those choosing to express their sentiment with the gift of hushed melody played upon an instrument or a quiet song originating from the heart.  
  
I spent this time alone within the Guest Quarters, having reached deep into the bottom of my pack to retrieve a pouch which remained there and had for many seasons. I removed from within the pouch a tiny faded blue tunic, once crisp and bright. Upon it tiny embroidered images, thirteen to be exact, one for each Festival which had passed. The embroidered images of a Maisaura puppet, an Ovinutrix doll, a rocking Triceratops, a Lambeosaurocycle, a dragonfly pinwheel, a burdock ball, a four-sided top, an Ankylosaur yo-yo, and a Protoceratops xylophone among those gracing the tunic. I set to the task of embroidering a fourteenth image, that of a butterfly kite, the caterpillar's metamorphosis into a butterfly symbolic of change, of both death and new life.  
  
At mid-day we gathered on the grounds of the Hatchery, each bringing our reminiscences of departed loved ones, sharing perhaps a drawing, poem, or prose; often playing a melody or singing a song; sometimes displaying a crafted object; giving these gifts of ourselves in honor of those departed from us.  
  
I displayed the tiny faded blue tunic bearing the images of a child's playthings, including the newly stitched image of the butterfly kite, sharing as the others had done.  
  
After the sharing many chose to retain the keepsakes which they had created, packing them away in baskets, wrapping them in a cloth, placing them into pouches, or displaying them on a wall or shelf, tangible reminders of their loved ones no longer with them. Others were ready to let go of their keepsakes (though not their memories), I among them choosing this path after many seasons of retaining the treasure which had been stored in the bottom of my pack for so long.  
  
Each individual chose a particular location, perhaps the favorite shade tree of a loved one, or a carefully tended flower garden, or a special view they had enjoyed, or even a private place sought out in order to dwell on precious memories. I chose the site of the pear tree seed which the Maisaura Pearl and I had planted recently on the occassion of the Feast of the Centenarians, that it had only reached the stage of tender young seedling quite appropriate to my task. Like many others were doing in different locations upon the Island, I buried my keepsake under the fragile shade of the tiny pear tree, placing upon the mound a single perfect white lily, the flower of the dead, finally ready to let go yet retaining memories within my heart.  
  
As if the Island had also released its burden, the fog lifted, the mist cleared, the sun illuminated the land, the mood of the day took on an almost festival-like atmosphere. ShadowStriker again transported the baskets of carefully stored kites, this time to the nearby shoreline. I retrieved the brightly decorated butterfly kite which I had fashioned yesterday, many others choosing shimmering dragonfly kites, kites bearing the image of the majestic Skybax, or ones displaying resemblance to the colorful Archaeopteryx. The kites soared into the air just as the spirits of our departed loved ones soared into the sky-heavens, the fragile string which enabled us to hold onto the kites much like the precious memories which enabled us to hold our loved ones within our hearts.  
  
As the kites soared along with the spirits of our loved ones, so our own spirits soared also. A truly festive atmosphere surrounded us as we journeyed back to the Hatchery grounds. There we prepared a feast with much food and drink, much sharing and laughter, much music and singing and dancing, the Festival of the Departed lasting quite late into the night.  
  
May 29  
  
The mood carrying over from the previous night, an atmosphere of joy and exhuberance greeted the new day and remained throughout. The hatchery workers on duty reflected this attitude even as they tended to their daily tasks. The humans could be heard whistling, humming, and singing tunes; most saurians swishing their tails, stomping their feet, or cooing in rhythm; the sauropods expressing their joy in their rich musical language; the hadrosaurs crested chambers resonating their exhuberance.  
  
ShadowStriker again bore the basket of kites as he and I led a group of children and hatchlings to the seashore. The kite flying done today was for pure enjoyment, as were the pleasant picnics and seaside romps along the shoreline.  
  
The deep rumbling growl-laughter of ShadowStriker, the unrestrained giggles of the children and myself, and the high pitched chirps of the hatchlings merged into one as the young ones dodged the foamy surf only to run back in again, hiding behind the massive body of the Tyrannosaur in an attempt to escape the waves which chased them.  
  
I held my brightly colored butterfly kite steady as I watched a yellow and red Skybax kite flying alongside a multi-hued dragonfly kite, soaring into the billowy clouds overhead as their youthful holders raced to catch up with their skybound charges.  
  
Patterned mats woven of ferns and fronds were spread atop the glimmering sand. Reed baskets were opened to reveal a tempting array of goodies and treats: flavored juices, fragrant teas, fresh breads, a multitude of nuts, and fresh fruits too varied to note. The young ones and I enjoyed this bounty while ShadowStriker partook of the bounty offered by the sea.  
  
The golden sun who had shared our day began to dip below the horizon, painting its dusky colors of reds, oranges, and purples across the darkening sky.  
  
As ShadowStriker prepared to lead us to the path which would take us back to the Hatchery, I thought I glimpsed something out of the ordinary upon the foaming waves breaking over the distant reefs, the waning light disguising the image before I could determine its origin.  
  
Possibly a reflection of the setting sun or a result of my weariness from the day's pleasant activities, I do not entirely discount the image from my mind even now after being led back to the Hatchery by ShadowStriker and preparing for sleep within my nest bed.  
  
May 30  
  
Originally believing it to be remnants of thunder from the storm which had passed during the night but now ceased, I was awakened while the morning was still dark by a series of deafening roars originating from the wooded area across the creek. Sensing that something was very wrong I hastened out of the Hatchery, encountering on the way out bewildered hatchery workers, sleepy-eyed children, and squeaking hatchlings who had also been awakened by the noise outside.  
  
I was somewhat surprised to meet Alec Orchardwine on the grounds of the Hatchery along with Gideon, a Brachiosaur, who bore a large basket-type conveyance upon his back. Not taking the time to question Alec about his presence, the Brachiosaur, or the basket, I quickly crossed the creek, Alec and Gideon following, to find an extremely agitated ShadowStriker. Pacing the land and roaring at a deafening level, the Tyrannosaur quieted to grab the sleeve of my tunic with his large teeth, ripping the sleeve a bit as he pulled and tugged urgently, following by a not too gentle nudging upon my shoulder pushing me towards the direction of the sea. Wordlessly Alec motioned that I should join him, he already having entered the conveyance upon the back of the Brachiosaur. ShadowStriker tore along the path at a furious pace, Gideon's long stride maintaining the speed, Alec and I being much too joustled in the basket to even attempt to speak.  
  
We arrived at the shoreline as daylight began to penetrate the dark of the early morning. What greeted us was not the usual deserted beach but the aftermath of last night's storm. Leaves, fallen tree limbs, and unfamiliar debris lay scattered upon the once-pristine beach area. Curiously ShadowStriker's agitation returned once we had stepped upon the sand. Alec quickly held out his hand to the Tyrannosaur, "Breathe deep, seek peace," Alec's rapport with dinosaurs calming ShadowStriker somewhat before he had a chance to resume his ear-splitting roars.  
  
In the stillness there was another sound audible in addition to the ever- present surf, that of the squeaking of dolphins. The keen eyes of the Tyrannosaur warrior were the first to spot them beyond the breaking waves, the dolphins' agitation in the ocean similar to ShadowStriker's recent such state on the land. Alec noted that as they squealed they seemed to be pointing their noses further up the shoreline, also swimming and leaping in that direction. With a loud bellow ShadowStriker again set the pace as we journeyed north, the dolphins leading us from their vantage point in the sea.  
  
The debris upon the beach became more dense as we traveled. Alec mentioned that a shipwreck had occurred near this area many seasons ago, though noting that the debris now scattered about did not look old and weathered.  
  
Visible in the near distance along a deserted stretch of the beach were a few scattered boulders jutting out into the sea and continuing a short ways along the shoreline. As we approached this area both the dolphins and ShadowStriker loudly vocalized their agitation, the dolphins' high-pitched squeals almost drowned out by ShadowStriker's deep roars as they simultaneously headed towards the rocks at breakneck speed, even Gideon long legs having difficulty keeping pace, Alec and I gripping the sides of the basket tightly.  
  
Stopping at the boulders ShadowStriker's bellows ceased, he lowered his head to the ground and emitted a strange cooing sound. Never having heard such vocalization from my Tyrannosaur friend, I recalled hearing similar sounds made by Swiftclaw as she nuzzled her hatchlings ShadowStriker (then Whiptail) and his sister Dawn Treader in their Basin nests.  
  
Finally able to catch up, Alec and I disembarked from the basket upon Gideon's back, a bundle of some sort in Alec's arms, and quickly hurried to join ShadowStriker. I was startled to find three young children shivering and huddled behind the boulders, Alec showing no surprise but reacting as if he expected to find such. ShadowStriker then searched the area but returned shaking his head sadly, having found no other survivors or sign of a ship.  
  
With torn clothes and matted hair it was difficult to tell, but it appeared to be two young boys, one older than the other, and a girl even younger. Alec removed several blankets from his bundle and we proceeded to wrap them around the young ones. Alec took the small boy into his arms and grasped the hand of the elder, while I carried the young girl. We bore them to the basket upon Gideon, tucking the blankets about their small bodies.  
  
As I tended to the children, both Alec and ShadowStriker hailed the dolphins, Alec waving his arms and ShadowStriker rumbling from deep within his throat, expressing their appeciation to the dolphins for rescuing the young ones and assuring that the children would be taken care of.  
  
I sense that both Alec and ShadowStriker somehow knew, from before we left the Hatchery, what we would find on our search of the beach, possibly due to instinct on the part of the Basin Tyrannosaur and previous experience with dolphinbacks on the part of Alec Orchardwine, the proximity of the Hatchery being so near the sea.  
  
In consideration of the children we traveled back toward the Hatchery at an unhurried pace. The gentle rocking of the basket on the now slow-moving Gideon lulled them to sleep. They awakened twice only to partake of the nuts, berries, fruit, and flavored tea which Alec drew forth from a woven reed basket, and returned to their slumber after their meals.  
  
At our slow pace we didn't arrive back at the Hatchery grounds until late afternoon, the children still sleeping. ShadowStriker sank wearily to his nest bed after eating a large meal of fish from the creek, he having not eaten all day. Alec helped me to lift the young ones from the basket before tending to Gideon. Giorgio and Maria, having heard our approach, met us at the door of the Nesting Room, and together we ushered the children inside. We ascended to the upper floors of the Hatchery and headed toward the Living Area, where the children bathed and dressed in clean clothes obtained from some of the children in the Incubation Room. They were quiet as they partook of a meal of soup, bread, and peach juice in the Dining Area, taking in with interest their new surroundings, not even seeming to be concerned that some of their new companions were saurians. We learned that the eldest boy was 8 years old and named Edward; the smaller boy called Robert was almost 7 years old; the girl, more talkative than either of her brothers, had just turned 5 years old and was named Marie. After their meal so weary were they from their ordeal and the journey to the Hatchery that they sought the comfort of the nest beds which Giorgio and Maria had prepared for them in the Guest Quarters near my own nest bed.  
  
After seeing the children settled in their beds, Alec, Giorgio, Maria and myself adjourned to the Living Area where we remained until well into the night pondering the tradgedy which had befallen the young dolphinback children and discussing the best course of action to take in providing a home for them.  
  
May 31  
  
The children appear to be quite resilient in spite of their recent trauma, as I was awakened today by the sound of chattering, laughter, and giggling coming from their area of the Guest Quarters. Though they may have blocked the painful ordeal out of their minds only to have it resurface later, but only time will tell.  
  
The children broke their fast in the Dining Area along with the hatchery workers, myself included. They were much more talkative this morning, though none have referred to the recent tradgedy, their conversation being centered on their new environment and questions about their surroundings. Their language appears to be a form of English common to the outside world. Most of the hatchery workers are able to understand a portion of the children's speech due to the nature of our work, hatchery workers being exposed to many species and cultures as they pass in and out of our doors, both the expectant saurians themselves and the humans accompanying them.  
  
As the children spent the day exploring their new environment and meeting the inhabitants of the Hatchery, those who reside here and those who are passing through, both human and saurian, their distinct personalities began to emerge.  
  
The eldest boy, Edward, appears to possess a keen intelligence and displays indications of a studious nature. I observed him in the Living Area where Giorgio had left some scrolls on the subject of nesting materials along with some writing implements to be used in making a list. Of his own volition Edward began copying some of the information from one of the scrolls onto the blank writing paper, studying it as he went as if attempting to decipher a code. I sat with him for a time and reviewed the footprint alphabet with him, explaining its pattern. In a short time he had copied the complete alphabet and began to form words without referring to the alphabet. I have no doubt that he will soon master the written language of the Island.  
  
Later in the afternoon Edward was to reveal another aspect of his personality, that of exploration and scientific discovery. Having heard noises above the Guest Quarters, I ascended the stairway to the windmill and found him examining the gears and power assembly, curious as to its operation. I bid him come down as I was unsure of the safety of the environment for a young child but told him that I would ask Alec or Giorgio to show it to him later, to which he agreed. He was equally curious about the Signal Tower with its faceted quartz stone, asking questions in regard to its workings and about the stone itself. Again I mentioned that Alec or Giorgio might explain it to him later, he obviously anticipating this, though answers about the stone will have to be researched in Waterfall City.  
  
Like her eldest brother, Marie seems to readily grasp the language of the Island, however in the spoken rather than the written form. She is a very friendly and open child and also quite talkative. I believe she already knows all of the hatchery workers in addition to the expectant saurian parents and also the hatchlings who have emerged from their eggshells. On several occassions I heard her conversing in the Dinotopian tongue, albeit mostly phrases and somewhat haltingly. She seems to have quite an ear for language and will undoubtedly be conversing in the language of the Island in a short time.  
  
In addition to having an ear for language, the young girl also appears to have an ear for music, specifically song. At the most unexpected moments, Marie's heart seems to be stirred to spontaneous singing. Though the songs are sung in her language, I also heard snatches of songs in the language of the Island and even a short verse of a Dinotopian lullaby which she sang to a squalling hatchling in the Incubation Room, effectively lulling it to sleep.  
  
Much unlike his brother and sister, the elusive Robert was extremely difficult to track down, preferring to remain out of doors rather than in the confines of the Hatchery. Somewhat shy, he seems to be quite taken with Alec and his role at the Hatchery, the young boy accompanying the elder as he tends to the saurians on the Hatchery's grounds. Alec confided to me later that Robert seems to display an uncanny rapport with dinosaurs, highly unusual for a newly arrived dolphinback and especially for one so young.  
  
In fact Robert seems to show an affinity for many of the living creatures of our Island. I observed him in the flower garden as he held out his hands, allowing the butterflies and dragonflies to alight upon his fingers. Similarly an ancient turtle crawled to the edge of the creek as the boy fed it vegetation from the banks of the creek, afterwards the two sunning themselves in the grass before the turtle returned to its burrow near the creek.  
  
While at the creek, Robert renewed his acquaintance with ShadowStriker, the two seeming to enjoy a silent companionship, the boy remaining with the Tyrannosaur in the wooded area until dusk when I called him in to dinner.  
  
The children having retired to their nest beds after dinner, Giorgio, Maria, Alec, and myself again evaluated the children's options. Giorgio and Maria were more than willing to have the children remain with them as was Alec, so they were quite surprised at my offer, "They can live with me."  
  
Explaining my rationale, I pointed out that Giorgio and Maria bore a great resposibility for the running of the Hatchery and Alec's similar responsibility in caring for the saurians at the Hatchery, emphasizing that I had no such ties, to which they all readily agreed.  
  
"What about your work?", Giorgio inquired.  
  
I explained, "Well, I could always work out of the Bonabba Hatchery for awhile. Or the children could travel with me. They might like seeing the Island."  
  
Maria was concerned, "Is your pod house big enough"?  
  
"It already has a room made for kids' beds," I assured her, "We'll just need to get the beds."  
  
Alec, who had remained silent during the exchange, nodded his head approvingly, "Weel done, lassie."  
  
We will approach the children in the morning and discuss this life changing decision with them, hoping that they are agreeable to it.  
  
As I sit in my nest bed preparing for sleep, I recall the butterfly kite, signifying change, of death and of new life. Little did I know as we searched the shoreline after the storm that three young lives would enter my own, the intermingling changing all of our lives.  
  
I am particularly looking forward to Children's Day tomorrow and anticipate celebrating these children whose lives merge with my own. 


End file.
